Elektra Corvinus is Edward Cullen's sister
by Elektra Corvinus
Summary: This is about how Edward and his seven year younger sister Elektra meet again. But, something has happened. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

So you think you know everything about Edward Cullen then right? Well I'm here to tell you that you're wrong. Everyone believes that Edward had no siblings before he was turn into a vampire by Carlisle. Well Edward did have a sibling who is seven years younger than him. My name is Elektra Elizabeth Mason Corvinus. I was adopted by Professor Alexander Corvins and his wife Elle. Alexander know my mother and father when they use to work at Chicago University many years ago before they died. Alexander and Dr. Carlisle Cullen went to school together when both lived in London. Yes I know what you're thinking how come Carlisle never told anyone about knowing the Mason and the Corvinus? Well because Alexander and Carlisle told Edward senior and my mother that we would be safe from each other and no one would try an hunt us. Back then my father was rich and took money from my families during World War One. On the final day of me going to the hospital to see my father, mother and big brother on their death beds from the Spanish Influenza which I didn't get sick from. My mother told Edward this, 'keep her safe Edward. Don't let her grow up without you there to guide her. Elektra I will always love you.' Then my mother died after those last words. Alexander told me to say good bye to Edward and said that I would see him again if things went as planned. But, that never happened.

I was eighteen when I finally got to see Edward again. It was at Vatican City in Italy. I had no idea that Alexander, Elle, Marcus and William where coming to see me. And I had no idea that they brought seven other people with them. Vatican City is where an organization called the Order is located. I'm one of the captains that are ranked as a black ribbon. It means I know how to kill without leaving my DNA everywhere like some people do. Well when I was training with my team mates VanHelsing, Miley, Jay, Jemima and her twin brother Ralph who both like scissors. It was just a regular day for us until Lord Steven came and told us that there were some very important people who wanted to see my team train. We all said that it wouldn't be a problem. But Lord Steven said I should watch myself when training this time but, didn't say why. During training we had some visitors that weren't so called friends of the Order. As captain I made sure everything was alright until one of the guards were stabbed with a knife. That's when I know who every stabbed the guard was trying to get into the Order to kill a master or to kill an agent.

I did what I had to do. I gave orders to my team mates to stop the enemy from killing anyone else. To my surprise the enemy had paper bombs which I guessed no one could sense. With all the smoke around me it was the perfect shield to use my powers. I'm what people like to call death. The Grim Rippers right hand as it may seem. But, when I tried to use my powers someone or something opened my mind. I had no idea at the time that it was Edward because I had no idea he was there. I stopped my attack and got the enemies full blow. Not what I should say was a good feeling. When I hit the stone steps where the Cullen's and Corvinus's were I blacked out for about ten minutes. When I was out I could hear my mother's voice telling me that everything was going to be fine now. I got up and saw that my team mates were down on the ground covered in blood. The enemy had blown my friends up. I fell back down when I saw the blood. I'm afraid of blood. It might seem funny to some people but, it's not. I should be over it by now because of my job but, I'm not even close to fighting my fear.

I started to cry because I was alone again. I never thought that I would live pass that day but, I did. My team mates weren't died not yet. As I laid there crying I heard someone call my name. "I know that voice" I said to myself. But, my mind was telling me that it wasn't him, but somehow my heart told me louder than my mind that it was my older brother who said my name. Edward. I got up yet again to see where his voice was coming from but, I couldn't find where he was. To surprise my tears came silently down my face. But, then an informal voice spoke out and said, "You're the only one left. Say good-bye to everything you have little girl."

"I've said good-bye to my old life once before, and I don't want to say good-bye to this one not yet," I yelled.

The informal voice came in for the kill and I was ready. My attacker was five feet in front on me before I moved out of his way. When I looked back to see who it was his face was bright red. I smiled at this and I heard laughter in the background. Yet again he came in for the kill with his attack this time I couldn't move. He somehow used something that had my feet glued to the stones below me. He was almost right on me when someone or something grabbed him out of the air and down on the ground twenty feet to my left. I started to fall from the amount of blood I'd lost. But, Alexander stopped me from hitting the ground.

"You're alright Elektra. You're alright," he said and my mind went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I woke up in the medical ward. My head was hurting me so much that when I tried to get up I need to put my hand on my forehead. It took a minute to get my eye sight back to normal. When I could finally see I turned my head to the left to see Elle sleeping in a chair by the window. She looked so peaceful until she woke up and saw me awake. She started to cry and got up and went over to the doorway and called Alexander to come in. Alexander walked in with Marcus and William, and the Cullen's right be hide him. I started to get up out of the bed I was laying in but, Alexander and Carlisle stopped me. When I moved I felt pain in my left arm. When I looked down to see why my left arm was killing me it was badly damage.

"Elektra you need to stay in bed for awhile." Alexander told me.

Because I'm so stubborn I replied, "But, VanHelsing, Miley, Jay, Jemima and Ralph I need to make sure their alright."

"Their fine Elektra, Madam Pappy is taking care of them. You need to lie down." Elle said.

I shocked my head at that and yet again started to get up but, Edward stopped me.

"You really should listen sis. That's the only way you're going to be able to get back on your feet." Edward said in the doorway.

I looked at him and then said, "Why do you care?"

Edward closed his eyes and walked over to the window and finally said, "Because I'm your older brother. If you like it or not. We're related. So get use to it Elektra."

Is that all you can say, 'Because I'm your older brother. If you like it or not, we're related. So get use to it Elektra.' I thought to myself. I cried in pain as my left arm started to hurt me again.

"Someone get Madam Pappy in here now!" Alexander yelled to one of Pappy's staff members.

"I'm fine Professor really." I said trying to hold back my tears of pain.

"You're not fine Elektra. That arm of yours needs to be checked now." Alexander replied.

"Maybe I could look at it Alex. I'm a doctor after all" Carlisle said walking over to the left side if my bed. He examined it closely for about five minutes before saying, "Your arms badly damage. It looks like you're going to have to retire from working for the Order Elektra."

"Don't underestimate her Dr. Cullen. You don't know what Miss. Corvins can do." Gabriel said.

"Master Gabriel. I thought you where in Japan." I said.

"When I heard the Order was attacked I got here as fast as I could. I just came from seeing the rest of the team. Pappy said I should check on you." Gabriel said smiling.

"When have you been the one to take orders?" Edward asked me looking all confused.

"Since I've been her master." Gabriel answered.

Edward shocked his head at this answer then I said, "I don't listen to anyone else but, Master Gabriel."

Edward rolled his eyes at my statement. Yet again a large amount of pain went throw my left arm. I thought I would die from the pain. Then Madam Pappy came in. Pappy always wear white even after Labor Day.

"Let's see what I can do to help," she said starting to take the bandage off. She nodded her head and made a hand sign that was for healing. Everyone watch closely but, me and Master Gabriel.

"You need to let this heal before using it again Elektra." Pappy said putting new bandage on. "I've done what I can. And don't use her to help heal you self."

"Thank you Pappy. I'll make sure that she doesn't use her powers at all." Gabriel said bowing to Pappy. I smiled at what Master Gabriel was doing.

"What powers?" Alice said.

"…Her chakra. There's a limit on using one's chakra."


End file.
